A valve arrangement of such a kind, which is also provided for refrigerant, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,896. The housing is, in that case, so arranged that various functional elements can be inserted. The functional elements can be, for example, valve elements which co-operate with a valve seat formed on the contact surface. They can consist of a strainer which is in contact with the contact surface or they can consist of a non-return valve.